Reunion of the Turnabouts
by FoamytheFoambender
Summary: Miles Edgeworth comes back from Europe to find a hobo who has a magical kid, a weird kid in a vest, and some kind of Rock god. Obviously somethings have changed since left Edgeworth left.


Apollo Justice was convinced. Phoenix Wright, the legendary ex defense attorney whom he had looked up to for years… was insane. There were no words to describe his intense displeasure at this man as he watched him slam the door in the other man's face.

"How could you?! He hasn't seen you in years! And when you finally see each other, you slam your door in his face?" Apollo yelled.

Phoenix turned to Apollo with that same irritating, infuriating grin of his.

"Whoops. Did I just do that?"

Apollo scoffed. "Don't act stupid!"

"Who said it's an act?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't.

A small shuffle was heard out side of the door. "Wright? Let me in. I'll knock down the door with a warrant if I have to. You know how fast Gumshoe works when facing another pay cut."

Phoenix laughed slightly. "Trust me. I've seen him work fast enough to knock the new recruits off their feet."

Trucy ran into the living room. "Papa! You're being rude! Let the man in!"

Apollo tried to pry Phoenix's fingers off the doorknob. They held firm, strengthened by years of holding onto certain pieces of evidence with nothing but his life.

Apollo stared hard at him. Trucy bit her lip as Apollo and Phoenix stood still, the silence punctuated only by the sound of small shuffling outside. Phoenix sighed.

"You young people wear me out." He muttered.

Apollo opened the door to allow the man outside to enter the house.

He was young, but slightly more tired looking than any 33year old man should be. His dark hair fell over his face, his thin eyes behind a pair of glasses. His suit was wrinkle free and he had an air of sophistication that made Apollo want to change his clothes. Immediately.

Phoenix bowed his head slightly towards the man. "Edgeworth."

Edgeworth returned the nod. "Wright."

Apollo stared at Phoenix. How a man in sweatpants, a sweatshirt, and some kind of beanie could ever manage to look at this man and not shrink away in humiliation was beyond him.

Edgeworth seemed to give Phoenix the once over and shook his head. "What happened Wright? It'd look disgraceful if people found out this man in front of me was the one who ended my winning streak."

Phoenix stared at him. "Yes Edgeworth. Nowadays I run around telling people a hobo beat the legendary Miles Edgeworth, prodigy to the great Manfred Von Karma."

Edgeworth sighed. "Why didn't you call me? I could have helped you through this you know."

Phoenix let a loud breath of air escape his lips. "Do you seriously think I could have called you all the way from Europe just because I lost my badge for being an idiot?"

Edgeworth shook his head. "That's precisely what I expected you to do. You idiot."

Trucy bounced up and down. "Um excuse me sir? Do you know Papa?"

Edgeworth nodded briskly then raised his eyebrows at Phoenix. "Papa?"

Phoenix shook his head. "Later."

Edgeworth put his hand on his shoulder. "Wright. You could barely feed yourself with a job. How did you expect to do that without one AND a child to boot?"

Phoenix grimaced. "I managed."

"But if I had helped you, you could have managed better."

Apollo was starting to feel uncomfortable. "Um… would you like anything to drink… sir?" Somehow, Apollo had the feeling that he had he addressed him as anything else; he would be extremely embarrassed at the moment.

"Tea, with two sugars, and a slice of lemon." They both answered.

Apollo and Trucy looked at each other. "Well… Trucy will come help me with that." He said quickly.

"Be nice Papa! He seems like a nice man!"

Edgeworth and Phoenix turned the color of Apollo's vest.

When Apollo came back balancing the tray, the two men were staring away from each other awkwardly as they each tapped the table. As Apollo set the cups of tea down, the doorbell rang.

Klavier, in all his rock god, probably offensive to Edgeworth, glory stood waiting outside the door a grin plastered on his ever-sunny face.

"Soooo not the time." Apollo muttered. He opened the door, pulled Klavier inside, and pushed him into the kitchen in one swift motion while saying "Good to see ya buddy, I need to talk to you in here right NOW."

Klavier nearly tripped over his shoes, barely being able to yell a quick "Good Day" as he was pulled away from the table.

Klavier towered over Apollo and poked him square in the forehead.

"What was that for?"

Apollo planted his hand in Klavier's face to stop him from talking. "In that room, is Miles Edgeworth. THE Miles Edgeworth. And Phoenix hasn't seen him in years. But it looks like they're half mad at each other. "

Klavier pulled Apollo's hand from his mouth. "Herr Forehead. Are you saying we should leave them alone? If so, I can take you and Fraulein Trucy out for the day, ja?"

Apollo nodded. "Besides. I think your very presence might offend Mr. Edgeworth."

Klavier grinned. "I bothered quite a few people in the office. Trust me."

They both walked into the living room where the two men were locked in what seemed to be a staring contest.

Apollo cleared his throat nervously. "Um… Mr. Wright… Mr. Edgeworth… uhh…"

Klavier stepped in front of him. "I'll be taking these too and myself out of your hands for a while, Herr Wright. And Herr Edgeworth, it is simply an honor to meet you."

Edgeworth assessed the man over the edge of his glasses. "Let me guess. You must be the new rookie prosecuting attorney who is simply a genius. Am I correct?"

Apollo took this opportunity to slightly insult Klavier. "Yes sir! Until I thoroughly whooped him that is."

Edgeworth smiled. "It seems there is a new on every year. Reminds me of myself. … Without the unnecessary accessories."

Phoenix snorted a little. "If you ask me, that fluffy cravat was more than enough. Not to mention that old suit in your room."

Edgeworth scoffed.

Apollo shoved Trucy out the door and yelled back "We'll be back by dinner! Good bye!"

The door shut with a slam and made the room seem much quieter.

Edgeworth looked at Phoenix. "Does Maya know?"

Phoenix flinched. "She too busy as the Master of Kurain. I didn't need to burden her."

"Wright. Why would you shut us out? When I needed help, back then, you chased me until you helped. You saved Maya countless times. It's time we returned the favor."

"But none of that was your fault. I fell to my own stupidity. I should have seen that trap, but I blindly fell into it. I had to work out my own problem."

The air had gotten strangely heavy and thick and very uncomfortable.

"So who's the luck lady?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well you have a daughter so I'm assuming you have a wife or something."

Phoenix smiled. "No that's Trucy. She was the daughter of Zak and Thalasa Gramarye. When Zak disappeared, I ended up taking care of her."

"Zak Gramarye? That magician from the famous Gramarye troupe?"

"The very one."

"And the boy?"

"He just hangs around here. He also happens to be Trucy's half-brother, but they kind of don't know that yet."

Edgeworth sighed. "You are by the far the biggest weirdness magnet I have ever seen."

"It doesn't help that I keep getting framed in random murders."

"I know how it feels." Edgeworth said as he raised an eyebrow.

A pause.

"Still afraid of earthquakes?"

"Still afraid of heights?"

Phoenix looked up at him. "So when are you leaving to Europe? You never really stay that long."

"I don't know if I should. Whenever I leave you manage to get yourself into a deeper mess than the last time. Who knows? If I leave this time, you might go on a murder spree or something. Besides, I have to help you out a little."

"Miles Edgeworth. Are you going senile so soon? I thought it was your personal philosophy not to help anyone."

"Ha ha. Very funny Wright." His eyes turned softer. " Phoenix. I want to help you. When we heard that you were disbarred-"

"Whoa wait. We?"

"Franziska is still throwing hissy fits at home."

"Ah."

"When we heard that you were disbarred, it was the single most shocking thing to happen to us. Franziska insisted on coming, but I preferred to speak to you with out constantly getting cut off by a whip. Listen to me. I'm going to help you get back on your feet. And I'll help you get your badge back."

Phoenix stared at Edgeworth. Suddenly he was embracing him strongly and tightly. "Edgeworth you crazy idiot. Did I ever tell you that I love you?"  
"Quite a few times."

They stood there for a few moments, glad to be with each other again, glad that they would always be there for one another, and glad that they were still friends after all this time.

The door opened and Trucy, Apollo and Klavier walked in, Trucy babbling about a magic trick she was trying, when they saw them in the room.

Klavier pulled Apollo out by the back of his vest as he grabbed Trucy's cape. They slammed the door behind them, all three with their jaws on the floor.

Phoenix opened the door. "Hey it's not what it-"

"That excuse never works Wright. I'll see you tomorrow. At that point in time I expect the door not to be slammed in my face." He nodded to Klavier, Apollo, and Trucy as he walked out. "Good bye."

Apollo yelled "I'M FINE!" Prompting a strange look from every one in the room.

Klavier chuckled. "That means good bye to you to."

Edgeworth stared at Phoenix. "You always seem to attract the strange ones."

Apollo turned a deep bright red.

Phoenix smiled. "I noticed."

END


End file.
